Crazy in Love
by Kick-Ass-Kunoichi-Inc
Summary: One mental hospital. Six people. Each one with their own problems, and each one not able to handle them on their own. You know what they say, love can be found in the strangest of places.....SasuXNaru. SasoXDei. GaaXSaku. By Kick-Ass-Kunoichi-Inc.
1. A New Chapter SasuXNaru

Hello everyone! This is the beginning of 'Crazy in Love' by me (N-I-N) and Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi!! Yay!!! It's the first story I've written with another person (i.e. one of my best buddies ^^) so I'm really excited!!!

This is SasuXNaru chapter 1 - _'A New Chapter'_

I hope everyone enjoys!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He walked slowly down the blindingly white corridor, running a single hand nervously through his auburn hair. He watched his feet as he stepped closer to the wooden door, a bead of sweat trickling down his tanned face. The sound of each footstep pounded like a drum in his ears.

"Iruka-san? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his sudden trance, and looked up, meeting the worried gaze of Yamato, one of his fellow co-workers.

"What?" he asked.

Yamato sighed. "Honestly Iruka-san, I worry about you sometimes. You look so nervous!"

"Who wouldn't be?" he murmured softly, his eyes downcast.

Yamato wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders and grasped him tightly in reassurance. "I know what you mean Iruka-san. It's been a while since that time. But don't you think, after all of these years alone, that he deserves a little bit of freedom? A bit of companionship?"

"Of course I do!" Iruka exclaimed, "That boy deserves a second chance more than anyone!"

"So what's the problem?" Yamato asked, chuckling.

Iruka suddenly became quiet, and started nervously tugging on his shirt sleeve. A few moments of silence passed, before he replied, "I just don't want him to get hurt, or see anyone else get hurt for that matter. What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we will be there to stop it," Yamato said, holding onto both of Iruka's shoulders, and staring wide-eyed at him, "That's what we are here for. Don't worry so much Iruka-san. It'll make you sick."

"O-okay," Iruka stammered, "I won't worry so much. But could you stop staring at me like that, it's really creepy."

Yamato chuckled a deep, throaty laugh before releasing Iruka from his grip. Iruka smiled weakly in return.

"Right," Yamato announced, after he had finished his laughing fit, "Are you ready now, Iruka-san?"

Iruka closed his eyes and took a single, deep breath to try and combat his growing fear. When he realized it wasn't working, and his panic was not going to subside any time soon, he decided to give up, and with a slow nod, he replied, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Iruka pushed himself forward, taking the last few steps with a quick stride, before gripping tightly onto the metal handle of the white wooden door. A nervous, sickly feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. He thought that this was such a bad idea, but it was the order passed down from the chief executive herself, and her orders could not be ignored.

But Iruka didn't want this to happen. He was worried for the boy, worried like he was his own son. The boy was delicate, even though he was now sixteen years old. He had always been the same quiet, sweet, caring little boy, ever since the day that they had brought him in. Iruka just didn't want to see him get hurt.

But he knew that being around other people would be good for him. It would develop his social skills, and hopefully, some day, he could be reintroduced to the normal world.

If only **he **would go away.

Iruka sighed softly, running a hand through his brown locks once more. Taking another deep breath, and gathering all of his courage, he took the key out of his trouser pocket, shoved it into the lock, turned it sharply, pushed the door open, and then stepped inside.

* * *

He heard voices growing louder outside of his room. They seemed familiar, but he didn't know for sure. He didn't know anything for sure any more.

_But if you know that for sure, that you don't know anything for sure, then isn't that something that you do actually know, for sure?_

"Stop confusing me Kyuu. You're making my head hurt," he grumbled.

_It's not my fault you can't see the obvious, dumbass. Honestly, what would you do without me?_

"I don't know," he replied sadly, "I don't know anything anymore."

_Jesus! _Kyuu groaned, _you're like a fucking broken record!_

Naruto laughed weakly, wrapping his arms around his knees tightly and pulling himself into a ball.

His defensive position.

His safe position.

Where nothing could touch him.

Or hurt him.

Not even the voices inside his own head.

_Oh for Christ's sake! Not that again! Grow a spine Naruto! _Kyuu growled angrily.

"Shut up Kyuu," Naruto moaned softly, "I'm not in the mood right now. Leave me alone."

_Since when do you ever tell me what to do?_

Naruto paused.

"I don't know."

Naruto hugged his knees even tighter, laying his head gently on top of his cold, bare arms. He was beginning to get a headache – an after effect of something disgusting the white coats had fed him probably. Bile rose in his throat. He had to fight to keep it down, cringing as the acid burned him from the inside. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I feel sick," he muttered.

_Well no wonder genius, what with all the crap they keep shoving down your gullet, _Kyuu replied.

"Why won't it stop?"

_Because they hate you, Naruto. Because you're different than them. It's not that hard to figure out. Remember what you did to that teacher?_

The memory flashed vaguely in his mind – the screams, a sense of pure, maniacal rage – before everything went blank. Naruto sighed. He couldn't remember much anymore. His memories were almost empty. All he could ever remember were blinding white lights, hushed voices, and an army of white coats peering down at him, poking and prodding him with various strange, scary objects. They would gaze at him with fear; with hate; with sadness and pity. Naruto hated it when people looked at him like that, like he was some kind of freak; a wild animal in a zoo. It wasn't his fault that he was different.

It wasn't his fault that he never fitted in.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up," he wailed softly, clutching his stomach.

Kyuu chuckled cruelly. _Here it comes! _he cackled in a sing-song voice.

Without warning, Naruto started coughing violently and threw himself down onto the floor with such force that he hurt his head, even though the floor beneath him was padded. Naruto blinked, seeing spots, as the world began to turn upside down. His breathing became erratic and raspy as he fought for air, his stomach twisting and tightening under his hand.

"W-what's.....happening....to me?!" he shrieked, stopping several times to cough.

_You don't remember Naruto? _Kyuu asked, in a sickly sweet tone, _This has always happened to you._

_It's your disease._

He screamed as an icy sting coursed through his veins, sending a shockwave throughout his entire body. He twitched and wriggled as the pain attacked his insides, and he choked as it burned his throat. The pain was so intense, he felt like he wanted to die.

_Don't be so overdramatic Naruto! _Kyuu growled impatiently. _The pain will stop soon and then you'll be fine! You'll black out soon enough! Don't be such a wimp!_

Naruto scrabbled at the floor, digging his nails into the soft surface and ripping it out from under him, trying desperately to find something to hold onto to, to keep himself grounded and under arched his back uncomfortably, fighting to release the pain. He tried to breathe normally, but it wasn't working. The pain was far too intense to go away.

_For God's sake Naruto just black out! You're taking way too long this time! Just stop struggling! _

He wanted to stop struggling, but he couldn't help screaming out like a wounded animal. The pain was too much; he felt like he was going to burst.

Suddenly, he heard a clang as the door in front of him opened. Naruto wanted to look up to see who had entered his room, but when he tried, another wave of pain reared its angry head and hit him full on, causing him to fall flat on the floor, his head pressed down against the soft, padded floor of his room.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and lifted him off of the floor. They began shaking him gently, and someone else was asking him a bunch of questions that he didn't understand. All he could hear was Kyuu's voice, and a loud crackle in his ears, like a radio that wasn't quite tuned in. The pain was still intense.

Naruto lashed out as the arms grabbed him far too tightly. Another hand latched onto his leg and pinned it to the floor, refusing to let it go. He screamed, but the hand still did not move. He wanted to die, and he yelled this over and over, but they did not answer him.

He heard himself curse a whole string of swear words, and then he tried to lash out again, but the hand still had a firm grip on his leg. Irritated, Naruto looked up into the eyes of his captor.

And then he saw him.

Iruka.

His cold, hard, angry gaze softened as he stared into the eyes of the only man that he could call friend. Well, apart from Kyuu.

"Naru………can……me?" Iruka said, his voice fading in and out.

Naruto blinked dazedly, and continued to stare into Iruka's chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, Iruka's voice boomed loud in his ears.

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

Feeling that he should answer, Naruto nodded slowly once.

Iruka sighed thankfully, and then asked, "Are you in pain Naruto?"

Once again, Naruto nodded.

"Where does it hurt?"

Naruto whispered hoarsely, "Everywhere."

Iruka growled, and turning towards a man Naruto did not know, he asked, "Did the doctors give Naruto anything today?"

Naruto wanted to tell Iruka everything that the doctors had done to him, all the scary, cruel things that they had done, but another sharp pang of pain coursed through him. He choked and twitched in Iruka's arms, his eyes immediately closing.

The other man must have said something bad, because Iruka immediately started shouting, which made Naruto's ears hurt. Kyuu chuckled softly.

Naruto tried to open his eyes, and he started to panic when he realized that he couldn't. He began screaming again, but he heard Iruka's voice telling him to stop, so he immediately quietened his harsh cries to a low whimper.

"Go and get it! And we need a high dosage this time! His fits are going to get worse!"

Naruto groaned. He wanted so badly to scream, but he knew that it would make Iruka upset, and he didn't want that. But the pain was getting worse. He could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness. It was clear Iruka could sense this too, because he began roughly shaking Naruto, and shouting at him to keep him awake.

"C'mon Naruto! Stay with me! Don't black out on me! Naruto try and keep your eyes open! Please Naruto don't do this!"

Naruto didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain to stop. He just wanted to make it all go away. As he faded slowly into unconsciousness, he could feel the pain slowly leaving his body. He felt at peace. Kyuu was right. It felt so much better to just give in; just to stop struggling; just to sleep.

"No Naruto! Stay awake! You can't go to sleep now Naruto! Don't let it take over! For God's sake, where is that medicine?!?"

He could feel himself drift off. The sound of Iruka's voice was just becoming background noise. He could hear his heartbeat thudding slowly in his ears; a hypnotic rhythm that felt so relaxing; so soothing. It was bliss, as far as he was concerned.

_That's right Naruto, _Kyuu chuckled, _Just drift off. It'll be alright. The pain will stop. All you have to do is give in to me…._

Naruto felt so relaxed. It was so easy just to fall asleep, right then and there. He could feel his strength quickly leaving him. His arms slackened; his head began to loll to one side.

Everything was so quiet.

So calm.

So-

A shot of energy pulsed through his veins, causing him to jolt upwards, and his eyes to snap open. His heart began to race; his pulse far faster than the normal rate. When he tried to breathe, all he could do was pant excessively, gasping desperately for air. Iruka, who was sitting right beside him, began gently stroking him on the arm in reassurance.

"It's alright now Naruto," he cooed, "It's okay. We've got you. We weren't going to let anything happen to you…."

Naruto could feel a dull throbbing in his right arm, and when he looked down, he saw a large needle sticking out of it. He stared at the other man as he slowly retracted the needle, though he wasn't as careful as Iruka always was. He jerked it out slightly, causing Naruto to twitch, and make him bleed.

His eyes widened.

He felt bile rise up in his throat.

Blood.

The smell was already gagging him.

He choked.

His hands began to shake.

All he could see was crimson.

He began to panic.

Sensing the immediate danger, Iruka grabbed onto Naruto, and held him tightly in a hug, turning him away from the sight of his own blood.

"Don't worry Naruto," he said softly, stroking Naruto's hair, "Don't worry. It's okay. It'll be gone in a minute, don't panic. Just imagine it was never there."

But he couldn't pretend. He had seen it with his own eyes. The disgusting sight of blood dripping down bare skin, turning his tanned flesh a bright red. He couldn't stop it. He was going to be sick.

Iruka could feel Naruto jerking in his embrace. He tried to comfort Naruto, but it was already too late. He felt something warm and wet trickle down his back as Naruto hacked and coughed in discomfort. Iruka sighed, rubbing Naruto's back soothingly, until he stopped throwing up. He couldn't help but feel very much like a parent. It was second nature to him now, looking after Naruto. He felt like his father, instead of his nurse. He looked towards Yamato and nodded slowly once. He replied with a single nod, and left the room, removing the needle from Naruto's arm, and wiping any and all traces of blood away.

Naruto lifted a hand to wipe the remnants of his stomach from his mouth, and muttered quietly, "I'm sorry Iruka-san. I've put you through so much."

Iruka froze. He couldn't help but smile sadly. "Don't you worry Naruto. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Naruto whispered.

"How is it your fault?" Iruka asked, looking worriedly into Naruto's bright cerulean eyes.

"Because…." Naruto murmured, "I keep doing this to you, don't I?"

Iruka bit his lip nervously; he was unsure of how to respond. But he knew he had to, because Naruto was looking at him in a way that almost demanded an answer.

"Naruto," Iruka began, "You are…..special. That's why you're here in the first place."

"But why?" he asked.

"Because…." Iruka paused, "…It's difficult to explain Naruto. I can't really put it into words. You are just you."

"Oh."

"But that's a good thing!" Iruka exclaimed, "That's a very good thing! I'm very glad you are you Naruto!"

Naruto giggled quietly at Iruka's stressed expression, which made Iruka relax. He felt so peaceful seeing Naruto smile. But the peaceful feeling quickly changed to one of sudden anxiety. He still had to tell Naruto the news.

"Naruto," Iruka said quietly, "Do you know why I came to see you today?"

Naruto immediately paused, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I came to see you today, because I have some good news for you," Iruka replied, feeling his nerves increasing as he spoke.

"Good….news?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The doctors in your ward have said that…….that they want you to go outside."

Naruto's face contorted into a look of puzzlement. "Outside?"

"Yes. Outside. In the safe ward."

"The…..safe ward?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes," Iruka responded, feeling suddenly uneasy, "You'll be surrounded with lots of other patients who are just like you. You can interact and have fun together. Sound good?"

Naruto paused. "Will……will you be there, Iruka-san?"

"Of course I'll be there Naruto!" Iruka replied, "I would never leave you. I hope you know that."

Naruto smiled. He was glad Iruka was going to be there with him. A place without Iruka, would be a place that Naruto would not like to be a part of.

"What do you think Kyuu?" Naruto asked cheerily.

_I think it's a bad idea if you ask me, _Kyuu growled. _You know you don't get along well with other humans. Well, apart from this one, the __**exception**__. Though even him I don't trust._

"Kyuu!" Naruto exclaimed in horror, "Don't be so mean to Iruka-san!"

"It's alright Naruto," Iruka replied quickly, "If Kyuu says he doesn't like it after the first few days, then we can move you back into here. What about that?"

_Hmmm…._

"C'mon Kyuu, please?" Naruto pleaded.

_Very well then. But only for a few days. I haven't been out in a while, so it'll give me a chance to stretch my legs. However, __**human**__, if anything bad happens to Naruto, or if anything happens to me, or my connection with him, whilst he's out __**there**__, I will have your head. Do we understand each other?_

Iruka sighed, rubbing his aching temple with one hand. "Alright Kyuu, we have a deal. You can stay outside for as long as you like."

_Very well then._

Naruto giggled with glee as he leapt towards Iruka, his eyes wide with childish wonder. He could not wait to see 'outside'. It sounded exciting.

Iruka sighed worriedly, and gently grasped Naruto's hand within his own. Very slowly, Iruka pulled Naruto towards the door, and reached towards the door handle with one hand.

_Oh human?_

Iruka froze.

_I am watching you, _Kyuu chuckled. _I hope you know that. And change your shirt. You look a mess with all of that shit down your back._

A shudder went through Iruka's spine, which he tried to desperately ignore, but found that he could not. Kyuu had always scared Iruka, ever since he had arrived. The sound of his mocking tone made Iruka's blood run cold. The mere mention of Kyuu gave him the creeps. And this is exactly what the beast wanted. Fear.

Iruka shook his head, removing any and all thoughts of Kyuu from his mind. He looked down at Naruto, who was staring back at him, his blue eyes alight with excitable impatience. Iruka smiled sadly in return.

_Oh Naruto, _he thought to himself, _I don't know if this is such a good idea. Kyuu is harsh, and I am not sure if he is going to like this. And if he doesn't, then what will happen to you? This sudden leap of faith is foolish. However, for you, I am willing to give it a try._

Iruka grabbed the door handle tightly, squeezing it in his palm. With one swift pull, the door flew open, revealing the outside world to Naruto, for the first time in three years.

_Because I don't want you to be alone forever._

_

* * *

_So what did everyone think? I hope you guys liked it, because it took me forever to come up with what I wanted to write for the first chapter ^^

Naru-chan is so adorable isn't he? I loved writing for him, because one minute he's really sad, then the next he's jumping about like he's eight years old. He's so sweet.

The next chapter of SasuXNaru shall be titled: _'My name is Sasuke' _so stay tuned for that!

Next chapter is SasoXDei with Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi so I hope you guys enjoy!

Please review, because we would really appreciate your views on our story as it progresses.

Until my next chapter!

Ja!

N-I-N

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. New Beginnings SasoXDei

**Hey!**

**Its Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi here,**

**Im here to present to you the second chapter of 'Crazy In Love' !**

**Well, i wont say much, only that this chapter is _SasoXDei_ - My favourite Naruto couple (apart from SasuXSaku that is)**

**This contains all of the characters from the Akatsuki, (apart from Zetzu, but he comes in later, so don't think i've forgotten him!)**

**Disclaimer: We (and all other Naruto fans like myself and N-I-N) regret to say that we do _not_ own any of the characters. Just the idea that popped into our minds one day.**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 2 of Crazy In Love:**

* * *

_***Normal P.O.V***_

A tall, very rounded guard walked through corridor 'C-7' in Konoha Jail, looking for a man that was to be quickly submitted to Konoha Mental Hospital for the Criminally Unstable. The man in question was only locked away, (two days ago to be exact) but after threatening one of the guards and attempting to kill him, all hell broke loose.

Quickly brushing past the other cells, he came to the one he was looking for.

**Cell 1390**

Unlike usual it was quiet, eerie even. Not one sound was heard from where he stood.

He leaned forward and tapped hard on the door – still nothing. The man became quickly agitated as he opened the hard metal flap on the bolted door. Peering inside he found what he was looking for with ease.

Standing in the corner of the small padded room was the man that was to be quickly dismissed by the unforgiving jail.

'_Little to late if you ask me. This guy is a serious mad-fucker.' _He slyly thought to himself. Looking over his thin frame he could tell that the man hadn't been eating.

'_Like I give a shit, this guy needs to be quickly disposed of.'_

The man was stood, leaning back into the soft padded walls of the cell. The grey, faded blue jeans and baggy grey t-shirt hung loosely onto his skin, making him look even sicker then he already was. His long blonde hair was what made him stick out, vibrant and bright – stopping at mid-back, but uniquely tied up in an unusual half pony tail atop of his head. His cerulean blue eyes bored holes into the floor until suddenly they snapped up to meet the guards own dead black ones.

They held pure hatred, but they also held sadness.

Was that _loneliness_?

The guard quickly wiped it off, why should he care for some sick nut-case?

"What the fuck do you want _now, un?_" He hissed.

"Iwa no Deidara, you have been sentenced to live in Konoha Mental Hospital until you have sorted out your…_problems._" The guard snapped, disregarding everything that Deidara had said.

The blonde heavily sighed, then stood properly upright. He could see that the guard had taken a step back from the door. He smirked, sometimes he loved that people were afraid of him – especially lowlifes like him.

"Fine, un." He grumbled. If he was going to be taken somewhere at least it was going to be quick.

In all fairness, it wasn't entirely his fault that he almost killed that guard, or was put in the jail at all.

He loved art with his life – adored it even. One day he was making a huge sculpture, one that would make the biggest bang of all. When it was ready, he got it set on his apartment rooftop and watched it blow into oblivion little pieces. It was only later that he realised that a few of the pieces had blown over the roof to kill a few passing bystanders.

He didn't regret it much. To be honest, it was even more beautiful than he had imagined it and he wouldn't take it back for anything.

Another part of him did feel sorry for what he did – He never meant to hurt anybody in his art. It was supposed to be free and unconditional.

Well, after that, he was brought in and put under constant watch and supervision. It was boring to say the least.

One day, one of the guards decided it would be fun to ridicule him – his hair to be exact. Deidara hated it more than anything when people picked on him for his hair. In school he had a hard enough time, and now that he was an adult it was even worse.

He remembered what the guard had said, and how great it felt when he nearly took the life out of him. He would never take that back.

* * *

_***FlashBack***_

_***Deidara P.O.V***_

"_Psssssssst…" _Deidara turned around, did somebody just call him? He shook his head slightly and turned back round to eat his lunch.

"_Hey you! Blondie!"_ Deidara looked round again – he was blonde, to see another guard standing less than a meter from him. Deidara sent him a questioning look as the guard started to laugh hysterically at him.

"_Phahahahahahaha! You look like a girl! What is up with that dude? Are you a cross-dresser or something?" _The guy joked as he continued laughing.

Deidara could feel the anger boiling under his skin. His heart was thumping madly around in his chest – he didn't like, no, _**hated**_, when anybody said that to him. What was wrong with his hair?

He stood up and slowly made his way to the still hysterically laughing guard. Standing before him, he took a deep breath before lightly tapping the guard on the arm. He looked up – still laughing, as Deidara gave him a small smirk. Quickly Deidara grabbed his uniform and pinned him up against the wall directly behind him, shoving the chair over in response.

Looking directly into his eyes and liking the fear he saw, Deidara quickly pushed his knee up - earning a loud groan of pain from the guard.

Everything around them went silent as Deidara looked round. Every person looked up to him in either envy or fear, both of which Deidara liked.

Looking back to the guard, he gave the same small smirk before punching him in the jaw – hard.

The sickening '_crunch_' went throughout the room as the mans jaw snapped in half. Deidara laughed at the pitiful sight before him, he would **never** insult him ever again, that much was definitely positive.

Turning round once again, he laughed at the gaping audience before wiping the blood off onto his jeans and walking through the crowd. People stepped away in fear from him and stayed at least a meter away from him at all times.

Making his way through the crowd and back to his room, Deidara smirked at what he has accomplished in such a short amount of time.

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the hospital he was going to be leaving. After being hand-cuffed and checked for weapons Deidara was loaded onto the van – roughly, and left for the duration of the ride to the mental hospital.

He felt the van stop abruptly and was quickly escorted into the pale white building which he would be calling 'home' for the next god-knows how long.

Deidara quickly resisted the urge to gag as the putrid smell hit him, it was far worse than a hospital.

Being shoved past various brown wooden doors Deidara got pushed into another corridor – but this one was different from all the others. It had a darker aura to it, seemingly more mysterious and something even murderous attached to it. Quickly brushing it off, he shuffled down the long corridor until he came to the end. A big, black door stood in front of him, the name '**Akatsuki**' was written in big white letters clashing against the pale background of the door.

Waiting patiently for it to be opened, Deidara looked round and observed a little more. The walls were painted in a cream colour, yet it was cracking in the edges.

'_Probably hasn't been re-done in over 50 years, un.' _He thought to himself.

Looking back round, he saw that the door was open. Walking through, he got a first glimpse of what he would call 'home'.

It was bigger than he thought; a big spacey living room equipped with a small T.V and various couches splayed everywhere. There was a big table in the back left hand corner, whilst over to the right was five doors. He assumed by the names on them that they were the people he had to put up with whilst living in this hell-hole.

"_Follow me please." _The guard grumbled – obviously just wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible. Deidara quickly obliged walking into another door on the left hand side, opposite the 'Bedrooms'.

Walking in, he saw a smaller room than before, but it had a circle of chairs on one side of the room, and on the other side was a medical area. Sat in one of the chairs in the circle was a lady he had never seen before. Her long blonde hair was tied back in two louse pony tails, while her honey eyes stared at him almost intensely. She was wearing a green stripy t-shirt and casual faded jeans like himself.

Looking into her eyes, she gestured towards a seat across from her. Moving swiftly, he complied again, sitting down quicker than he had meant to.

"Iwa no Deidara, correct?" She asked. Her voice stern but subtle at the same time.

Deidara nodded once, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Right, nice to meet you. I am Miss Tsunade and I am the head of this hospital. Rules, one: no fighting with other patients. Two: get along with everybody in your ward. Got it kid?"

He nodded again, getting more agitated at the elderly woman in front of him. What right did she have to judge him?

'You will be rooming with one of our long-term patients. His name is Sasori, but I will say this. Be very careful around him. He has what we call _Dissocial Personality Disorder_.' Tsunade looked sort of sad when she recalled this 'Sasori' guy. Whoever he was, she pitied him.

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows in thought, he couldn't be that bad, could he?

"Believe me kid, this guy is no joke." The woman laughed, reading him like an open book.

Tsunade rose from her chair and walked out of the room, once again getsuting towards Deidara to follow her.

'_I know shes the boss and everything, but im not some little lap dog, un!' _He thought sadly to himself, he hated this place more as the seconds ticked on.

Tsunade stopped in the middle of the living type room with Deidara not too long behind her, and shouted, (really loudly) to all the other inhabitants.

"HEY! _GET OUT HERE_ YOU LAZY ARSES! YOU'VE GOT FRESH MEAT!"

Deidara managed to stifle his laughter – this woman was a clear nutter, and she was the boss too!

Coming back to reality, Deidara noticed that people were emerging from the different rooms. Once they saw him, they quickly organised themselves into a neat line.

'_Well aren't they obedient.' _Deidara thought slyly to himself.

"Introduce your self's with your name and why you are here." Tsunade ordered, once again returning to her stern voice.

There were eight people all together.

First was the smallest of all them all. A boy from what Deidara could tell, but he had a strange swirly orange mask covering his face. He leaped one step towards Deidara and begun the introductions.

"Hey there Senpai!" He started in a squally high pitched voice. "My names Tobi, and I have err…what was it again Tsunade-Sama?"

Tsunade sighed.

"For the millionth time Tobi, you have Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder." Looking over to Deidara, she continued. "It means he fidgets a lot, is very restless, says things without thinking about the consequences, is _**very**_ disorganised and basically disrupts peoples…"

"Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama!" Tobi bursted out, the one visible red eye gleaming.

"…Sentances…" Tsunade sighed again. "Yes Tobi?" she replied, keeping her calm but stern voice Deidara was slowly becoming more and more adapted too.

"Nothing, sorry." Tobi mumbled.

Deidara laughed silently at the boy's enthusiasm. There wasn't much wrong with him, just a little childish really. He was wearing a large black cloak that concealed all of his body – a little creepy really.

Looking back over to the line, the next guy looked just as weird.

'_He's……………__**blue, un?!?!'**_

This guy gave Deidara the creeps; His skin was blue in colour, standing out against the faded grey louse top he wore. His eyes were piercing, not having a particular colour to describe. Completing his fishy-type look, he had dark blue hair with what appeared to be gills on the side of his face.

'_Creepy…'_

"Hey, Im Kisame Hoshigaki and I used other people as experiments for my schemes. They didn't work, and people died. So I used myself, but don't worry. I won't hurt you. - Nice to meet'cha."

Deidara's left eye twitched slightly as he mumbled his 'Hello' back – he definitely would not be talking to _**that**_ guy much while he stayed here.

Next was another man, a little smaller than Kisame, (though everybody in the room was smaller than him) but the second tallest in the group.

He had black hair that had an onyx feel to it, matching his eyes perfectly. Even Deidara had to admit that he was good looking for a man. He had tied his long hair into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck, pulling the long silky strands away from his face.

Deidara could also tell that he had two unusual marks on either side of his face, descending down his nose, then stretching out to stop on the top of his cheek bone.

He was also wearing a faded top, though a darker colour with dark jeans on. He had a good built – not too much muscle, though he has definitely been working out. Even Deidara worked out once in a while.

"Hn. Itachi Uchiha, Mass Murderer, left my foolish brother alive in another ward to live his pitiful life. I'd be lying if I said 'nice to meet you', so I won't waste my breath." Itachi mumbled, still gazing absently minded out of the window.

Deidara could feel his blood boiling, how dare he?! He had no fucking right to speak to him like that!

"Asshole." He also muttered under his breath, catching the Uchiha's attention. Itachi's eyes snapped to meet his, but instead of being the calm Onyx colour he saw seconds before, they were a blood-curling red.

"Calm down Itachi, he has feelings too." Tsunade called, raising her hand in front of her in the process. She sent Deidara a warning look before lowering her hand.

Still keeping the Uchiha's gaze, he saw that the crimson spark in his eyes slowly faded back into the calm and normal black.

Tsunade sighed before the next in-mate in this prison stepped forward.

He had ginger locks, that looked tousled and turned. What scared Deidara about this one was that he had numerous amounts of piercings; on his nose, his ears, everywhere! Deidara had always wanted a piercing though; maybe he'd have to ask about it later?

He was wearing dark skinny jeans with a black top, imprinted with a red cloud outlined with white. What the hell was that?!

"Hello there Deidara, my name is Pein. I am a Pyromaniac and I was submitted two years ago with my girlfriend Konan…" He put his arm around the waist of the girl stood next to him and pulled her forward slightly to stand in line with him. She had purple-ish hair tied up in a bow, with a weird looking paper flower tied in as well. She was wearing a tight purple top with flared jeans. "I am going to introduce her as she doesn't speak. Enjoy your stay here."

Deidara smiled at the young couple before replying.

"You too, Pain, Konan." He nodded to them each in turn, both smiling slightly before standing back.

'_They're nice; I think I could talk to them if I had to, well, Pain. Konan would probably be a good listener, dont'cha think?' _Deidara laughed internally.

'_Well, only three left. I wonder which one of these is my room-mate. I hope it's not the one with stitches…he creep's me out…'_

Said person stepped forward, breaking Deidara from his inner battle.

This was somebody Deidara would _not_ want to mess with. His aura radiated '_I dare you'_ in big letters. He was wearing a baggy grey vest top, showing off his arms. Now normally, Deidara wouldn't mind this. But due to the large black stitches connecting his upper arm and lower arm together, Deidara was a little, (understandably) scared.

"My name is Kakuzu and I have Antisocial Personality Disorder. I got into a big fight when I was on the outside, and lost both my arms. Luckily I attached them back on myself-"

"-Which was extremely stupid of you." Tsunade interrupted her voice stern and set in stone. Deidara figured her medical mode urged her to interrupt.

"…Anyway. I attached them back on myself and got landed in this dump."

Kakuzu ended with a sigh, and returned back to his place in the line. Deidara smiled a little. He didn't really know how to reply to that. He seemed to be talking to himself more than to him directly.

Two people left, a red haired guy and a grey haired guy.

The grey haired stepped forward, quite smugly and put his hands over his hips. He had grey slicked back hair, with a weird looking symbol around his neck. He also had sharp teeth. Deidara shivered.

"Hey. Its Hidan, don't get in my fucking way or ill personally pummel you to little pieces of crap. Don't say anything about my religion, or ill sacrifice you to my God – Jashin. Back on track, I have antisocial personality disorder with abusive tendencies and an LSD addiction. Don't get in my fucking way Blondie."

He stepped back. Deidara gave him a small nod to show he understood.

Glancing over to the last teenager in the room, he thought that he was definitely the best looking.

'_So, this must be Sasori.'_ Deidara thought, giving him the once over.

He stood with his arms crossed over his muscled chest. Unlike everybody else, (including Deidara) Sasori was wearing a tight black top, showing every muscle he possessed. Tight skinny's hugged his lean legs, a spike belt holding them up. He also had on various black bangles with one or two neon-coloured ones for effect.

'_Well, he's certainly…Different…I like it.'_

Looking back up to his hair, he noticed that the red locks were not really red. They were more a rusted colour than blood red – giving a more unique colour that Deidara had never seen before.

"Sasori..?" Deidara asked, trying to regain his calm façade he knew was dropping every passing minute.

Said boys head slowly came up to meet with Deidara's gaze.

Deidara gasped, this boy has the most amazing pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were all the different shades of red put together. They shimmered and sparkled with every move the red head made. They gazed into each others eyes as a connection was quickly formed between the two new room-mates.

Sasori blinked as Deidara quickly averted his gaze, lightly blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

Looking back up, Deidara noticed a small, but sure smirk placed on Sasori's face. So he thought he'd won? Two can play at that game.

Deidara held his hand out for his new 'friend' to take. Slowly but surely, the red head took a few small steps forward, making sure to tread with caution, raising his hand up to meet the blondes in the middle.

On contact, Deidara felt a large electric shock pulse through his hand and up through his spine, making his eyes widen slightly before regaining quick composure.

'_What the __**fuck**__ was that?!'_

Looking up to Sasori, he noticed that he still had a small smirk on his face. At least he was no longer as passive as he was when he first saw him.

Deidara tried to move his hand away, or drop it to his side, but he found that Sasori had it firmly locked in his steel grip. His hand was so deliciously warm; Deidara wondered what it felt like to hug him and bask in the delicious heat-

'_What the __**hell**__?! What am I __**thinking**__?'_

Quickly brushing past any 'wrong' thoughts, he tried to pull his hand away once more – to be locked even tighter in Sasori's iron grip.

Suddenly Sasori pulled him into his body, pulling him from his hand only into the warmth of his torso. Even with the t-shirt on, waves of heat seemed to roll off him as he pushed Deidara even more into him.

Deidara himself was too shocked to move. His eyes were level with Sasori's defined chin, wide with fright about what the teen might do to him. Even though he could feel no criminal intent or intent to do anything bad rolling off him, he was still scared.

Who wouldn't be in his situation?

His and Sasori's hands were still entwined, pushing against each boy's chest; whilst Sasori's unoccupied hand came up to Deidara's waist, strongly pushing him even closer to Sasori's scorching body.

Temporarily forgetting everybody else in the room; ignoring their gasps of surprise, wide eyes and worries for himself, he lost himself in Sasori.

He was right, he was the perfect temperature for a frosty winter morning, and smelt absolutely **amazing**. He couldn't describe it exactly, but it was unique like everything else about him.

Sasori leant towards Deidara's ear, pausing a moment. Quickly letting go of the blondes hand, he brought it up and delicately pushed some of the bright blonde locks away from Deidara's ear.

He quickly blew into the hollow part, making the blonde shiver in delight at the sensation.

Who knew meetings with the clinically insane could end up like this?

"Welcome……Deidara." He whispered, using the most flirtatious and probably sexiest voice Deidara had ever heard in his entire life.

Sasori blew once more in the blonde's ear, causing him to shiver from the feeling once more, before he professionally detangled himself from Deidara. He briskly turned round and walked into the last room on the right – which the blonde swiftly assumed to be his new room when he decided the time was right to enter.

Now, unfortunately, was not that time.

Deidara watched him walk away, looking at one thing imparticular.

'_**Damn, he's got a great ass.**__'_

As he shut the door with a gentle _'click'_, Deidara allowed himself to breath once more.

Looking round, he saw that all eyes were on him. Everybody's eyes, (including the Uchiha's much to his surprise) were wide with either shock or amusement. Tsunade looked like she'd just seen a ghost; her eyes glazed over and hands up in front of her as if she were frozen in place.

Deidara had one thought as he walked to sit on one of the comfy looking couches behind him.

'_**I think I may actually enjoy living here.'**_

* * *

**So, what did'ja think?**

**I enjoyed writing it very much.**

**It is my first SasoXDei, so if you do review, please go easy on me :D**

**Much love,**

**Until next time,**

**Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi **

**XX**


End file.
